Dragon Ball: The Great War
Dragon Ball: The Great War is a story created by KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling. The story revolves around the events of the , focusing particularly on the rise of . It is mainly told from his perspective, though there are times the narrative shifts to others' perspectives. Numerous characters from KidVegeta and Hyper Zergling's personal fanons are present; so, in a way, this story acts as a precursor to each of their own main stories. Characters *King Vegeta *Nappa *Dogom *Artachoc *Ocra *Layeeck *Cyleria *Lascon *Zhukin *Amanito Story Please note: The person referred to as Vegeta in this story is , the father of the seen in Dragon Ball Z. There are a few scenes were both of these characters are present. In those scenes, they are distinguished by being called "King Vegeta" and "Prince Vegeta" respectively. 1. Crucible <737 AGE> King Vegeta: All of this will be yours one day, Vegeta. Prince Vegeta: Hmph, they’re just a bunch of weaklings. Why should I care about such trash? King Vegeta: We Saiyans are a warrior race, my son. Every one of us. We are the greatest fighters in the galaxy! Our pride knows no equal. Even the weakest among us is a powerful fighter. And when you leave this planet and make a name for yourself out there, it will be your pride that will keep you alive. People will learn to fear and respect you because you are a Saiyan, because they know what you are capable of. And you will do yourself no favors, my son, by belittling my soldiers. Countless times, they have proven themselves to me in battle and in loyalty. Prince Vegeta: Oh yeah, when? King Vegeta: Haven’t I told how I became king? Very well. Vegeta. Let me tell you how, by the blood of all Saiyans, I united our race and forged my empire. King Vegeta: Some years back, before I was king, I was no more than the son of a tribal leader. King Vegeta: My father had been gravely ill. He had been unable to rise out of bed for weeks. Because of this, growing murmurs of appointing a new leader were getting louder and louder. The people wanted a strong leader. We were Saiyans; we led by example. And it was a poor portrayal of our tribe to be led by a weakling. So I prevented any drama from developing. I made myself the leader. King Vegeta: And this is where my conquest of the planet truly began. Vegeta: My father is gone, brothers. Layeeck: So what then, Vegeta? Are you our leader now? Vegeta: I am. Layeeck: The people must know they have a new leader. It will take days to send messengers out to each corner of your territory, Vegeta. There are many peoples your father lorded over, but they must be told this news. Vegeta: They will be. And the other tribes will soon know my name as well. Layeeck: What do you mean? Vegeta: I have plans, brothers. I want to unite our race and drive the Tuffle scourge from this planet. Where my father was weak, I will show the world that I am strong! I will no longer stand for us living amongst rocks and barely being able to survive! We will take this planet as our own and start a true warrior empire. I cannot stand to watch my people suffer through droughts and food shortages any longer. We must take what is ours if we want to survive. Lascon: The other leaders will not bow down to you. You know that, Vegeta. Vegeta: I do. That’s why we’re going to take them out, one by one. Vegeta: We are on Creissa’s land now. She’s a leader of one of the seven tribes, but hers is the smallest . We will find her, take her captive, and make her join us. Having her forces boost our own will allow us to take on the larger tribes. Give them the signal, brother. Quick and fast. Let’s do this. Vegeta: Do you see the might of my army, Creissa? Do you see how weak you are in comparison? Creissa: Who are you? Why are you attacking me? I have no problems with any of the other tribal leaders! This is uncalled for, you dog! Vegeta: My name is Vegeta. I am here to unite our Saiyan race and eradicate the Tuffles. I need your people to join with me. Creissa: What?! These are my people! You cannot take them! Vegeta: Not any longer. My soldiers have taken out your personal defenses, and you are my hostage. I don’t want to have to kill any more of your people. I need your forces to help me take on the other five tribes. Creissa: No! A war with the other tribes and the Tuffles is foolish. Nappa and Zhukin have tribes that are so large, that you will never be able to conquer them. And even if you do, the Tuffles outnumber us one thousand to one! How can hope to overcome them? They have technology, Vegeta. They will waste you and your people. I don’t want mine to die with them. Vegeta: We are warriors. The Tuffles are not. With all our people behind me, I know we can take them on. Creissa: You must be new to this game of power! Only a fool would look at utter annihilation and see it as victory! If you do this, you will doom us all to die! Vegeta: Kill her, Layeeck. Creissa: You dare attack me?! Just because I’m a women doesn’t mean I can’t fight! I’ll show you why I’m the leader of this tribe! Vegeta: We move on without you, bitch. Layeeck: All right. I’ll send envoys to each of her settlements. We’ll give them the option to join with us or die. Vegeta: Good. I think most of them will choose the right path. Saiyan 1: My lord Vegeta! Vegeta: What news, boy? Saiyan 1: We have added almost all of Creissa’s people your territory. Her soldiers are marching into our camps as we speak. Vegeta: And what of those who refused my offer? Saiyan 1: They aren’t around anymore, my lord. Vegeta: Excellent! You have done well. Now go tell them, we’re marching again. I expect them to be ready by tomorrow morning. Paragus: There is no choice! I must surrender! Vegeta: Direct combat against Zorn will severally reduce our numbers. Paragus: We can force him to yield. Vegeta: How? Paragus: Zorn’s territory is nothing but a dried wasteland. His tribe is always limited on food and water, so most of it is built around the few small lakes he has. My past raids on his tribe have also revealed the locations of his hunting grounds. If we get rid of those resources, he will have nothing left to sustain his tribe with. He’ll be forced to join us. Vegeta: Very well. Then tonight, we will eliminate his food and water supplies. Vegeta: Before our conquest, we were but a single tribe. Although we have joined four nations of warriors, our work has just begun. Tonight, we claim Dogom’s lands! Layeeck: My lord, even with our tribes united, our numbers barely exceed those of Dogom’s. Vegeta: That is why we must all strike his capitol at once. His lands may be well-guarded, but he cannot have all of his forces defending a single location. Any objections, brothers? All Other Saiyans: No, sir! Vegeta: Then we will double our numbers by tomorrow. Dogom: How are you holding up, Aubere? Aubere: I’m just getting warmed up. Dogom: That’s good to hear. Dogom: Vegeta… Dogom: I know why you’re here. Vegeta: Then I have no need to explain my cause. Dogom: What reason do I have to ally myself with a sneaky bastard? Vegeta: Layeeck, kill her. Dogom: Wait! Leave her alone! Dogom: Fine, I’ll join you. I want the Tuffles gone anyway. Vegeta: Good. It would be a waste to not have you at our side. Dogom: You know, you could have just negotiated. Vegeta: Were it so easy. 2. Conquest Artachoc: They’re all cowards and weaklings, hiding behind their walls. I could kill every Tuffle in there with my bare hands! Ocra: Calm down, Artachoc. Now is not the time. Artachoc: Why not? We Saiyans are the superior race! We should kill every one of those Tuffle weaklings right now! Ocra: We can’t. Not now. Maybe when Vegeta unites the remaining tribes, but until then, we can’t do anything. Border patrol is all we are useful for. Artachoc: I bet those Tuffles are just waiting for us to turn our backs, and then they’ll strike! Ocra: I don’t think so. What would they gain from that? Artachoc: They know we’re a threat. Maybe they want to try and stop us before we eliminate them. Ocra: Artachoc, do you really think– Artachoc: There, look! There’s Tuffles coming! Stand up! Battle ready, now! Saiyan 1: Tuffles? What do you lot want? Tuffle 1: Hold up! What are you cretinous Saiyans doing here? Artachoc: This is Vegeta’s territory. Turn around and we won’t kill you for trespassing. Tuffle 1: This is Tuffle territory, not some place for you… vile barbarians to wallow in your own filth. The High Council has deemed this a proper location for a new city. You will pack and leave or we will vaporize you into nothingness. You have my word, Saiyans. Artachoc: Oh yeah? Who are you to order us around, little man? Tuffle 1: My name is General Amanito. I am the commanding officer of the Tuffle armies. You would be smart to turn away right now. I promise you, we will not leave. But if you want to die, I will gladly help you along that path. Saiyan 1: Fool! Don’t you know the might of the Saiyans?! Amanito: Leave nothing standing. Burn the bodies when this is over. Ocra: Artachoc! It’s lost! We have to go! Artachoc: No! We can take them! They’re just a bunch of weaklings! Ocra: We’ll die! Get it through your thick skull! Do you want to die?! Artachoc: I’m not dying today! Vegeta: You’re too slow, Layeeck. And you panic too much, Paragus. Neither one of you can hope to beat me. Layeeck: Maybe if I trained as much as you, Vegeta, I’d be faster. Vegeta: You won’t get the results if you don’t put in the effort, my friend. Anyway, we should be getting back. I planned a war council for later this night. Paragus: The time for talk is done! We need to march on the Tuffles before they become a threat to us! Our forces won’t have any chance against them if they mobilize. We must hit them before they know what is happening! Vegeta: We don’t have the numbers. Even if we take the Tuffles by surprise, they would be able to repel us. They have technology on their side. And there are so many of them. One victory will alert the rest of them to our intentions. Then they will fortify their cities, and we will never be able to get inside. Layeeck: So what’s the plan then? Vegeta: I need Zhukin’s and Nappa’s forces first. Theirs are the two largest tribes. If I have their warriors behind me, we can exterminate the Tuffles. Paragus: A war with Nappa or Zhukin would cripple us. Both of their tribes outnumber us. We’ll lose more Saiyans than we could possibly gain. Our war should be against the Tuffles, not out brethren. Vegeta: I won’t be fighting Nappa or Zhukin. We will absorb their forces without much bloodshed. Layeeck: How? Vegeta: First, I’ll challenge Nappa to single combat. Once I’ve beaten him, our forces will outnumber Zhukin’s, and he will be forced to surrender. If he doesn’t surrender, we’ll kill him. Sound good? Layeeck: Vegeta, this is a mistake. You cannot beat Nappa. He’s the greatest warrior on the entire planet. He’s a legendary warrior! Vegeta: He used to be, I’ll give you that. Paragus: You think you are stronger than him? Vegeta: You have been a part of our training sessions, haven’t you? Paragus: Of course, Vegeta. Why do you ask? Vegeta: Then you know my strength. Well, a slice of it. I haven’t used my full power against you two yet. Perhaps if you get stronger… Layeeck: Impossible! I was trying my hardest against you, sir. You had to be fully powered up! Vegeta: Do you really think I would lie to you, old friend? I am not one to boast. Fine, I’ll show you. Layeeck: Impressive, Vegeta. That packed quite a punch. Paragus: I couldn’t even see you! Vegeta: You see, my friends? I have grown stronger than any Saiyan before me! All the battles, all the training has paid off. Not even that brute Nappa can stand up to me now. Layeeck: How sure are you, Vegeta? Have you ever seen Nappa fight? Vegeta: How fast can someone his size be? Even if he’s stronger, I am smarter and quicker. I’ll wear him down. Layeeck: But all he would need is one– Ocra: Vegeta! Vegeta: What’s happened, soldier? Ocra: The Tuffles… th-they… breached the s-southern border! Artachoc: They… killed everyone else. Ocra: We… are the o-only ones who got away! Paragus: What?! See, Vegeta?! We must fight the Tuffles right now! Vegeta: No. We leave for Nappa’s territory tonight. No war council. No more thinking this over. We’ve run out of time. I need his Saiyans at my side right now, or the Tuffles are going to kill us all. Saiyan Gate Guard 1: Hey, you! Stop right there! Vegeta: I am here to see your chieftain, Nappa. Did my envoys not tell you of our meeting? Nappa and I have a duel to get to. I don’t want to be kept waiting. Saiyan Gate Guard 2: Oh, you’re Vegeta? Come on in. Nappa: So you’re the cocky little fool who thought he could beat me, eh? Kind of puny, aren’t you? Vegeta: They said you would be a giant. Nappa: Did they? And what do you think? Have you ever seen such a warrior?! Vegeta: I thought you would be bigger. Nappa: Har har har! Hehehehe! That’s a good one, Vegeta. Ya’re funny, I’ll give ya that. It’s a shame I’ll have ta squish ya now. Vegeta: My envoys told you the prize for the winner, right? Nappa: Hehe, yeah, they did. I win, I get all your Saiyans. I’ve always wanted a bigger empire! Maybe I’ll finally get rid of that rat Zhukin once I get yar guys! He’s always been an annoying thorn in my side… Vegeta: And if I win, I get yours. Nappa: Ha! Like that’ll happen, Vegeta! Vegeta: Watch and see. Dogom: What chance does Vegeta have? Zorn: Vegeta will win! He must! Layeeck: He’s stronger than he lets on. But Nappa has unbelievable power. Vegeta will need to tire him out. He’s faster than that brute, at least. Ocra: And smarter too. Besides, he knows what he’s doing. He wouldn’t challenge Nappa if he was going to lose. Artachoc: He better win! I don’t want to be Nappa’s slave! I’ll die before I let that happen! Saiyan Guard 1: You’ll never get away with this, maggot! Saiyan Guard 2: For Nappa! Die, scum! Vegeta: Kill them! Quickly, before this gets out of hand! I don’t want a riot on my hands! We need Nappa’s soldiers! Vegeta: So what do you say, Nappa? Will you swear loyalty to me right now or do you want to end up like your friends over there? Nappa: Sure, Vegeta. I’ll help ya. But whaddya actually want? Vegeta: The whole damn planet. 3. King of the Badlands Paragus: This is the Tuffles’ doing, no doubt. We need to eradicate them as soon as possible. Artachoc: Yeah, cowards hit us while we had our backs turned. Vegeta: They were peaceful once. What happened? Why this sudden bloodshed? Nappa: You happened, Vegeta! They’re afraid of ya unitin’ all the tribes! Artachoc: As well they should be! Vegeta: Perhaps… but this is strange, coming from them. I didn’t think they had the audacity to pull such a move. I thought you said their General just wanted room for a new city? Artachoc: That’s what he told me. Vegeta: Then he lied to you. These Tuffle dogs are playing dirty. If only we had gotten here a few hours ago, I could have killed every one of those Tuffles with my bare hands! But they have only prolonged the inevitable! I’ll find this Tuffle General and bleed him, myself. I swear it. He’s a fool thinking he can do this to me and get away with it. Nappa: I thought ya needed more soldiers, Vegeta. Vegeta: We need all of Zhukin’s forces, yes. The Tuffles outnumber us a thousand to one. Artachoc: But our warriors are worth a thousand of theirs! Nappa: Heheh, mine are! I know that. Vegeta: Your soldiers are mine now, Nappa. I beat you in battle. Nappa: Yeah, ya did. And I respect ya for it, boss. Vegeta: All right, get out of here you three. I’ve sent scouts to Zhukin’s territory requesting a meeting with him. Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will negotiate with him. And if it comes to it, I will kill him. As long as I get his soldiers, that is all that matters. Nappa: Ya know, they call Zhukin the King of the Badlands. Ha! Who wants ta be king of a desert? I know I wouldn’t. Vegeta: There will be only one king by the end of this. Amanito: Councilors… Tuffle Councilor 1: Update us on the status of the Saiyan threat, General? Amanito: The vermin will be dealt with, my lords and ladies. I am currently outfitting our soldiers with the most up-to-date technology. Once they are outfitted, I will deploy our full forces into the field. Tuffle Councilor 2: We have never before needed such an army, General. We are a peaceful race. This is most unnatural. Amanito: If I do not lead our troops against the Saiyans, we will have the scourge of their hordes at our city walls within a fortnight! There is a Saiyan named Vegeta who is uniting all of the Saiyan tribes. Soon, he will have the full might of his race behind him. What are we to do? Sit back? Or fight for our survival? Tuffle Councilor 3: Quite right, quite right, General. We must protect our people at all costs. Tuffle Councilor 4: Before, the Saiyans were no threat to us. But now that the mongrel tribes have been united, I fear for our safety. These are troubling times. Amanito: I will need additional power to command our forces across the planet. It will take our entire resources to rid this planet of the Saiyan filth. I can only do so with full discretion. Tuffle Councilor 2: Very well, General. We will grant you temporary executive powers. This High Council has ruled the Tuffle race for a thousand years, but if we must break tradition to survive, we will. As soon as all of the Saiyans are eliminated, you will return your power back to us. Amanito: Thank you, my lords and ladies. I will use all my powers to kill this Vegeta and his barbaric hordes. I swear it on my life. Nappa: Whaddya want? Layeeck: I want to know something, Nappa. Nappa: Out with it, then! I’m tired. Layeeck: How can I be sure of your loyalty to Vegeta? Nappa: Cuz I’m not stupid. The strongest Saiyan gets ta be leader. And for now, that’s Vegeta. He’d kill me if I tried anything. Layeeck: For now? Nappa: We made a battlepact, ya idiot. Ya were there. Ya saw it! He beat me fair’n’square. Besides, ya know all Saiyans take battlepacts seriously. Layeeck: But you aren’t like most Saiyans. Nappa: Heheheh! Nah, I’m somethin’ special– Nappa: Assassins! Heh, wanna squish some bugs, Layeeck? Nappa: So that’s how ya wanna play, is it?! I’ll make you pay for scratchin’ my face! Nappa: Hahaha! What a bunch of fools! They should know better than ta attack me! I’m the greatest Saiyan in the world! Layeeck: Shut up, Nappa! Why would anybody send assassins after you? Nappa: Cuz I’m special. Layeeck: No, that can’t be it. Someone must be trying to kill us off before we reunite the tribes. That’s the only reason I can think of. But if they sent assassins after you, that means they must have sent assassins after… Layeeck & Nappa: Vegeta! Vegeta: Who sent you?! Assassin: Like I’d tell you! Vegeta: Answer or die, scum. I will not waste time with you any longer. Vegeta: Zhukin’s assassins. I think they were his best soldiers. Shame they had to die before we could add them to our ranks. But they wouldn’t answer my questions. Layeeck: We know, Vegeta. He sent some after us, too. Vegeta: So Zhukin wanted to take all of us out? Dogom: It makes sense, though. If he eliminated all of the former tribe leaders, he would have no competition. Nappa: King of the Badlands, huh?! Vegeta: Not for much longer. Before these assassins attacked me, my scouts returned and told me Zhukin had agreed to our meeting. But there won’t be a meeting now. We’re going to kill that bastard, no questions asked. Gather up your best men, brothers. We’ll need them tomorrow. Saiyan: You won’t be getting out of here alive. Ocra: We’ll see about that. Zhukin: Vegeta… so nice to see you are well. Have you come to finally bend the knee? Vegeta: You would be wise to do just that. I have more soldiers than you. I have united the other tribes. I hold the advantage. Zhukin: Do you? Ah, Zorn. Dogom. Paragus, my friend! How is my daughter treating you? Is she with child yet? Paragus: She is a fine wife. That’s all you need to know. Zhukin: Pity she couldn’t make it. But I’ll be seeing her soon enough. I promise you that. Nappa! I am surprised you are here. I never thought I’d see you playing Vegeta’s dog. Nappa: Careful, kingy. We wouldn’t want to mess up your crown. Zhukin: I count five tribe leaders, Vegeta. Where is Creissa? Layeeck: Dead. And you’ll suffer the same fate if you don’t surrender. Zhukin: A king does not kneel. Artachoc: Oh yeah? Who made you the king, anyway?! Zhukin: Why, these scars did. I took my crown with my own sweat and blood. I did not beg anyone for it. I did not negotiate for it. You may have more Saiyans, Vegeta, but I have more experience in the field of battle. You are truly a fool if you think you can best me. Vegeta: I don’t want it to come to bloodshed. Zhukin: Hasn’t it already? Vegeta: Your assassins failed like all the rest. And so will you, if you try anything. Zhukin: I am not like the other tribe leaders. I am not a coward. I am a descendant of the last Legendary Super Saiyan! I am his successor. It is my right to lead our people. Vegeta: Do you even know why I’m uniting our people? Do you have the slightest idea? Zhukin: You want to defeat the Tuffles, don’t you? Vegeta: I want the Saiyans to return to our former glory. This is our planet, not theirs. Zhukin: The Tuffles outnumber us a thousand to one. You cannot hope to conquer them. You have to be quite naive to think you could. But I am not like you, Vegeta. I have dealt with the Tuffles in another way. I have made them my allies. Vegeta: No…! Zhukin: Do you know where we are, Vegeta? Do you know what this place is? Vegeta: The seat of the last Legendary Super Saiyan. It’s where he ruled our last great empire from. Zhukin: Aye. It’s just a barren rock now. A memory of the past. But not for long. With the Tuffle technology and the power of my armies, I will take back what is rightfully mine! I will rebuild this place into a mighty city. And I will rule our race as a Legendary Super Saiyan! Vegeta: You’re insane…! Zhukin: So we come to it at last. Bow or die. Vegeta: Never. Zhukin: You sad fool. I told you you can’t beat me. Zhukin: Stay them, if they decide to come forward. Leave Paragus. I don’t want to make my daughter a widow quite yet. Look, Vegeta. You’re kneeling! Now die! Zhukin: Where is he?! Where is he?! Come out, coward! A true Saiyan does not run from battle! Vegeta: Surrender, Zhukin! It’s lost! Zhukin: What… no! That was my strongest attack. Vegeta: You are no Legendary Super Saiyan. You are no king. You are no warrior. Die as nothing, Zhukin. Layeeck: It’s finally over… Nappa: Haha, Zhukin doesn’t look like a king no more! Dogom: Vegeta, we still need to take in his people. It’ll be harder to convince them to join us without Zhukin surrendering. They may try to resist. Vegeta: I’ll go and see them myself. Once I show them his corpse, they’ll know there’s a new king of the Saiyans. Then they’ll fall with the rest. You have done well today, brothers. But now we must focus our attention on our true enemies. The Tuffles will pay for what they have done to us – for allying with Zhukin and soiling our honor as Saiyans, for killing our people, and for destroying our homes. If they want a war, then we’ll give them one. They are fools to underestimate us. It’s time we show these Tuffle dogs the true might of the Saiyans! 4. Fear no Darkness Ocra: Oh, it’s you. Saiyan: You’re finished! Layeeck: Hey!! Stop!! What are you doing? Huh?! Answer me! Saiyan: This is for King Zhukin! Layeeck: Zhukin is dead! It’s over, all right?! You can’t bring him back! Saiyan: N-no! Get off of me! Layeeck: That almost hurt. I’m impressed. So who are you, girl? Saiyan: Come and find out. Layeeck: Heh… you’ve got some fight in you. Saiyan: No mercy! Layeeck: Enough! Saiyan: This isn’t over… you haven’t won! Layeeck: Fool! You’re fighting for a hopeless cause! Vegeta is our king now. You can’t change that. Saiyan: Watch me. Layeeck: Vegeta doesn’t want to have to kill any more Saiyans. But if you keep this up, I’m sure he’ll make an exception. Do I need to take you to him? He won’t be as nice as me, I promise you that. Cyleria: No… Layeeck: Good. We’re all in this together, you know? We can’t be fighting each other. The Tuffles are our greatest threat. We have to stand together and fight them as one or else they will kill us all. Do you understand? Good. Now tell me your name, girl. Cyleria: I’m Cyleria. Viros: Who said the Saiyans were a threat? Hahaha! Nothing but a bunch of garbage! Solitarn: That is more than these animals deserve. Nivalus: General Amanito! News from the Saiyan rebels’ camp! Amanito: What is it? Nivalus: Vegeta has killed Zhukin! He has unified the Saiyans and is now preparing to press forward with a huge army! They have converged not ten miles north of your position! Amanito: Damn it all! Zhukin was our greatest hope to tame these mongrel beasts! Vitandi: General, it’s better that we kill the Saiyans. If we allied with them, they would have surely betrayed us. Amanito: Perhaps. But now we are in for a war. A long and terrible one, I fear. Very well. We aren’t far away from their army. We’ll march tonight and take the Saiyans unawares in the darkness. If we strike effectively, maybe we can kill Vegeta before he knows what has happened. Exitalia: Kill the head and the body will fall. Solitarn: We outnumber them and have better weaponry and armor. It won’t be an even fight. We’ll crush this petty king before he gets a chance to catch his breath. Amanito: Surely, they know we are destroying their settlements while their armies are away. They will be angry. These Saiyans won’t go down easily. Viros: All the better! It’s time they are met with the full might of the Tuffles! Amanito: Oh, they will be acquainted with us soon enough. All of us. Come, Commanders. Let’s move out! Lascon: Here is their Capital, my King. If we strike quickly, we can surprise them. They won’t have enough time to raise defenses. Dogom: Impossible. They would see our army coming far beforehand. Lascon: We could move under cover of night. Zorn: No, the Tuffles have technology on their side. They can see in the dark. They’ll know we’re coming no matter what. Nappa: Cowards! Vegeta: First, we must defeat their armies in the field of battle. Once their defenses are crushed, then we will consider besieging their cities. But as long as they have armies marching through our lands burning and killing and ransacking at will, we cannot hope to best them. Layeeck: Their armies outnumber us. And with their technological superiority, we can’t hope to meet them in open battle and win. Paragus: We need to move now, Vegeta! I’m tired of breathing the same air as those Tuffle dogs! The fools can’t hope to match the power of the Saiyans! Vegeta: Enough! Leave, all of you! I need time to think. Vegeta: Father, if you are listening, I need your help. I don’t know what to do. The Tuffles outnumber us a thousand to one. They have better technology, fortress cities… by all rights, they should be able to exterminate us with ease. But many in my war council want me to march on their armies. It’s suicide, I think. I’m scared, father, but I can’t show it to them. I’m their leader, their king. I have to be strong. But it’s so hard… Father what would you do if you were in my situation? How would you defeat the Tuffles? Give me a sign, an answer… something, anything. Please! Saiyan woman: Watching the stars, eh? Can’t say I blame you. It’s beautiful tonight. Vegeta: Who’s there? Saiyan woman: Just an old woman, son. No one to be afraid of. I figure we’re both out here for the same reason. Vegeta: And what’s that? Saiyan woman: To get away from all that noise. Ever since that Vegeta declared himself king, the whole place has been too noisy for my old body. So I came out here. It’s much more peaceful, and I can watch the stars every night before I go to bed. You must be trying the same thing, eh? Vegeta: I suppose. When I was little, my mother told me that when we die, all of us become a star. All of my ancestors are up there, she said. I don’t know if I can believe that, but– Saiyan woman: But you still came out here to speak to them, eh? She’s right, you know. Everyone has their star. Even you, aheheh! Look, son. Many stars are burning bright, but there’s one that’s shining more than all the rest. It’s almost like a moon! Vegeta: A moon? Saiyan woman: Ah, yes. The night’s sun. Vegeta: What are you talking about? Saiyan woman: Have you never heard of the moon, son? Vegeta: I haven’t. Saiyan woman: Ah, poor child. It has been many years since the moon was last seen. I’ll give you that. But you should know your history, anyway. The moon is a great sign in our culture. A great and beautiful star it was, and when it glimmered bright, it is said that our people became invincible warriors for a night. Vegeta: And what happened to it? Saiyan woman: No one knows! It disappeared! All we have left are the stars. Vegeta: Maybe one day, it will return, and our people will rise again. Vegeta: Layeeck… what’s going on? Is something troubling you? Layeeck: Oh, it’s just… well, I fought a Zhukin loyalist earlier today. Vegeta: Did you kill him? Layeeck: Her. And no. She was trying to kill Ocra to get revenge for Zhukin’s death, but I stopped her. Vegeta: And why is she still alive? Layeeck: I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I don’t know why. There was just something about her that I– Vegeta: They are upon us… in the dead of night! Those Tuffle cowards! Layeeck, marshal the troops! Form a vanguard. I want the best of the best to charge with me into battle. Go! Hurry! Vegeta: Who goes there?! Tuffle: Soldiers, halt fire! You are in no position to ask questions, Saiyan. Vegeta: I am the King of the Saiyans, you Tuffle dog! You have made a grave mistake coming at me like this. Tuffle: Oh, King Vegeta? Good. Excellent! Your death will be my pleasure. Imagine the newspaper headlines… the king of the mongrels killed by the illustrious and charismatic General Amanito! Oh, they’ll have a field day, I’m sure! Most excellent. It’s time you die, Vegeta, so we can end this little game. This war will go no further. Vegeta: On the contrary… this war has only just begun. Vegeta: To me! To me, my brothers! Rally to me! Amanito: These Saiyans are unstoppable! They’re not warriors; they’re monsters! What have I done by waking this sleeping beast? What have I done?! 5. Battle for Shintake Square Dogom: Not a city. Only a town. Lascon: Shintake Square, if I remember correctly. A border town with a small population. The Tuffles must be tired. It’s the only reason they would stop here. Shintake Square holds no strategic advantage for them. Vegeta: They’re setting up defenses. We’ll have to raze the entire town. Layeeck: So be it. They must die, Vegeta. Nappa: Yeah, let’s kill some Tuffles! Haha! Vegeta: Leave none alive. Not even the women and children. Dogom, take your forces and hit them from the left. Paragus, Nappa, move in from the right. Zorn, with me. Kill them here, brothers. Let’s go! Dogom: Fall back! Paragus: Cowards tricked us! We’re pinned down! Layeeck: You were a chieftain once, weren’t you Paragus? A true Saiyan warrior. Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft! You aren’t afraid to die, are you?! Paragus: Like these Tuffle dogs could even make me bleed! I’ll show them a thing or two! Paragus: Hiding in your armor, are you?! It’s no use! I’ll crack you open like an egg! Paragus: Impossible…! Layeeck: No way! That was my strongest attack! Paragus: This is too much! We must retreat, Layeeck! Rally the soldiers! Quickly! Before we are corpses! Artachoc: My turn. Artachoc: Ready, Ocra? Nappa: Heheh! So ya wanna play too! Great! Let me introduce you to my fist! Hahahaha! Nappa: Looks like you’re broken. And I don’t like to play with broken toys, heheh! Amanito: There! Focus your fire on the big one! Bring him down! Kill the brute! Vegeta: Brothers! Come with me and take this city! Vegeta: Tuffle dog! Amanito: V-v-v-vegeta! Vegeta: Now you die! Lascon: It’s lost, my king. We cannot prevail! Vegeta: N-no! We must p-push forward! Lascon: We’ll lose everything if we do! This town is meaningless. We don’t need to destroy it. Vegeta: Their leaders are here… we must kill them! Lascon: Paragus is retreating. Dogom’s forces are stonewalled. I don’t know what happened to Nappa. And we are taking far too many casualties here, my king. It’s hopeless! Vegeta: Then I’ll reform the line and charge- Lascon: We’ll lose too many soldiers if we try to assault them again. Don’t you remember the Tuffles outnumber us a thousand to one?! It’s suicide! If we lose any more troops, the war itself is lost! We won’t be able to match their armies in the future. This is but one small group of their total armies. We are not even overcoming this small group! Vegeta: But… Lascon: Every second we waste, more of us will die. Think quickly my king. Do not let emotions cloud your judgment. If we lose here, we lose everything! This battle is not worth the war! Vegeta: Very well, Lascon. Order the retreat. Tell them to fall back. Viros: We have not won today. Neither have they. Exitalia: They retreated, not us. I think we won. Amanito: No, Viros is right. Each side has taken tremendous casualties today. But what have we gained from it all? Nothing! I fear that today shows where this war is headed. So much fighting, carnage, death… and, at the end of it all, no one standing victorious. 6. Spoke Too Soon 7. That's No Moon 8. We Tarry Too Long 9. Turn of the Tide 10. Annihilation 11. New Arcose Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration Category:Canon Respecting